With the amount of data available today, the complexity of transmitting critical information in a readily perceived format is critical. A human's exteroceptive system includes nerves that respond to stimuli emanating from outside of the body via the five basic senses: sight, hearing, taste, smell, and touch. The sense of touch, including body awareness, is comprised of both tactile and kinesthetic sensory components and a motor subsystem. It is the tactile sense that arises from activation of the cutaneous sensors. Tactile systems include sensors located within the skin that capture sensations such as pressure and vibration, temperature, and pain at the skin's surface. By tapping unused sensory resources in the tactile system, additional communication presentation channels can be provided. Such an approach may lead to revolutionary gains in human information processing capabilities.